Algo obvio
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo OS] Donde Momo quiere hacer ver de su interés hacia Todoroki, algo obvio.


**TodoMomo.****Capítulo Único.****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**

**——————————————**

.

Momo enarcó una ceja confundida ante las palabras de Mina, su corazón saltó de inmediato y sintió sus mejillas agarrar calor. Por otra parte Mina rió con picardía y con sus manos formaba un corazón.

—Es algo obvio Yaomomo, le gustas a Todoroki.

Momo comenzó a sacudir su rostro teñido de carmín mientras sacudía sus manos en negación. No iba a creer tan fácilmente que Todoroki Shouto podría corresponder sus sentimientos, eso sería casi improbable.

—Qué cosas dice Ashido-san.

Lleva sus manos a su rostro acalorado para cubrir sus mejillas y apaciguar el ardor inminente que sintió. Le gustaba Todoroki, sí, pero temía que él no sintiera lo mismo y la rechazara, por eso jamás se había planteado el decirle sobre lo que que sentía, prefiriendo esperar a que sus sentimientos abandonaran su interior ya que si no los mostraba o expresaba creía firmemente en que se desvanecerian como humo. Aún así, Ashido y muchos más afirmaban a diestra y siniestra que era verdad sobre los sentimientos de Todoroki.

¿Debería confiar en ellos?

—Oh vamos Yaomomo ¡es verdad! ¿A caso no te das cuenta tú misma? Él se ha vuelto muy cercano a ti, dice tantas cosas buenas sobre tu persona e incluso... —Hagakure se acercó más a Momo para que pudiera escuchar lo que susurraría a continuación— Lo escuché una vez hablar con Midoriya sobre ti, y estoy casi segura que le estaba pidiendo consejos sobre como expresar lo que siente ¿A qué no es adorable?

Ahora sí Momo podía estar cien por ciento segura que parecía un tomate.

—No puedo creerlo —sonrió bobamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos— Es poco creíble y, no es que le esté llamando mentirosa Hagakure-san pero aunque fuese cierto todo lo que me han contado ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¡Confesarte! —exclamó Mina mientras guiñaba un ojo y varios brillos al estilo Aoyama aparecían.

—¿Co-Confesarme? —no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer tal cosa ¿tendría que estudiar antes para hacerlo?

—Pues yo a Todoroki no le veo futuro de que dé el primer paso en caso de que fuese cierto lo que Ashido y Hagakure dicen, así que hazlo tú Yaomomo —dijo Jirou mientras masticaba goma de mascar.

—E-Está bien, lo haré. Sólo espero no ser rechazada y que ustedes estén en lo correcto.

El asunto era, cómo iba a hacerlo.

_Muy bien, Momo, investigaste lo necesario y practicaste lo suficiente frente al espejo, puedes hacerlo Ve más allá ¡Plus ultra! _— su mente le daba ánimos mientras se aproximaba con bandeja en manos hacia la mesa donde Todoroki compartía la hora del almuerzo con Iida y Midoriya.

Había leído que una buena idea de confesarse era dando indirectas, ya que ella no contaba con el suficiente valor aún para decirlo sin pelos en la lengua.

—Hola chicos —saludó con la sonrisa menos nerviosa que poseía.

—Hola Yaoyorozu-san —saludó Izuku con esa característica sonrisa combinando ese rubor infantil que era opacado por sus pecas. Izuku era tan él, siempre nervioso cuando una chica se acercaba, ciertamente debía comenzar a relajarse más.

—Toma asiento Yaoyorozu-kun y comparte con nosotros el almuerzo —dijo Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Oh, me gustaría compartir mi comida pero... No sé si ajustará para todos —respondió apenada mientras veía su bandeja de comida. Quizás debió haber pedido más pero cómo iba a saber que tendría que compartir su almuerzo.

—Se refieren a que te sientes y comas con nosotros —habló Todoroki sin despegar la vista de su plato. Momo asintió apenada y tomó asiento junto a él. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las expresiones que comúnmente usaban los chicos de su edad y aunque Iida también era un niño rico parecía manejar bien la situación, tal vez debía acreditar su éxito a su amistad con Midoriya y Uraraka.

Deku parecía muy animado hablando con Iida, estaban tan concentrados en su mundo que aprovecharía la situación para iniciar con su plan de confesión ya que Shouto, no participaba de la charla.

—Hace un agradable clima ¿verdad Todoroki-san?

Preguntó mientras balanceaba sus palillos sobre el tazón de arroz.

Todoroki terminó de tragar el bocado que estuvo masticando para luego verla.

—Sí, me gusta —dijo.

—A mi también me gustas ¡digo! También me gusta el clima —rió sonrojada, mientras sonreía internamente "equivocarse accidentalmente" Según había leído, era una gran indirecta para que la otra persona se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Todoroki la vio por un par de segundos y luego asintió para mirar nuevamente su comida.

—Bien.

Momo se queda estática mientras su inner colapsa ¿no había funcionado? Quizás Todoroki era muy ingenuo cómo para darse cuenta de esa indirecta, bien no había problema, estaba segura que la siguiente vez sí lo lograría.

Aizawa había anunciado lo cerca que estaban los exámenes, cómo era de costumbre Mina y Denki lloraron en sus asientos implorando ayuda, no eran los mejores alumnos. Momo colocó su flequillo detrás de su oreja y sonrió mostrando su mejor ángulo, lista para su siguiente movida.

Había leído que mostrar preocupación era una excelente señal para darle al otro y que comenzará a pensar que había algo más.

—Todoroki-san... —musitó angelical mientras cubría delicadamente su boca con el dorso de su mano, tal y cómo el video que había visto en YouTube se lo había mostrado. Sus ojos brillaban y no podía faltar el clásico rubor que la hacían ver muy adorable.— Si necesita ayuda con los estudios, puede contar conmigo, estaré encantada de ayudarle.

Todoroki mantenía su expresión neutral.

—Gracias. Pero, estaré bien.

—¿Seguro? No me gustaría que ocurriera algún inconveniente con alguna clase, usted es muy importante para mí al igual que toda la clase —usó la mejor carta al separarlo exclusivamente del resto cuando mencionó su preocupación. Estaba segura que lo lograría que él preguntaría porqué tanta preocupación y ese sería el momento en que...

—Seguro, estaré bien.

Y su inner volvió a colapsar.

—¡Es demasiado ingenuo! —exclamó con la almohada sobre el rostro. Estaba sola en su habitación, había intentado muchas cosas y ninguna había funcionado ¿a caso no era lo suficientemente obvia? — Todoroki-san eres muy ingenuo ¿no puede observar que trato de mostrar que me gusta?

Suspiró cansina a punto de darse por vencida. Pero no, todavía había un consejo más, volvió a entrar al blog de la chica que había leído todo eso de las indirectas y vio su último consejo:

**Si nada de lo anterior funciona ¡entonces confiesate cara a cara! **

—¿¡Cara a cara!? —exclamó no podía creer que lo que más había estado evitando era su último recurso. Pensó en más posibilidades pero con la torpeza e ingenuidad de Shouto dudaba grandemente que pudiese obtener resultados positivos.

Debo hacerlo, desde un principio debí haberlo hecho —asintió a su pensamiento y apagó la lámpara de leer que tenía, mañana sería el día en que lo haría. Que se confesaría sin pelos en la lengua.

El día siguiente después de las clases, Todoroki se dirigía solo hacia los dormitorios, ella corrió aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía para confesarse en privado.

—¡Todoroki-san!

Él se detuvo.

—¿Yaoyorozu?

—¡Todoroki-san espere tengo algo muy importante que decirle! —exclamo aún jadeante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se encogió de hombro, con sus manos hechos puños y cerró los ojos para decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba, que lo estimaba, que lo quería, que pensaba que era un chico asombroso aunque no lo mostrara, que le fascinaba sentarse a su lado y verlo de reojo para luego sonreír.

—... En pocas palabras ¡me gusta mucho Todoroki-san!—exclamó, para luego suspirar ¡lo había hecho! Se había confesado y la satisfacción que sentía no tenía precio alguno.

—... Sí, ya lo sabía.

Ella no se inmutó, procesó esas cuatros palabras para luego exclamar un monosílabo sorpresiva.

—¿Có-Cómo que ya lo sabía?

—Era algo obvio.

—No lo comprendo —ella negaba con la cabeza mientras su sonrojo se disipaba y comenzaba a enojarse— ¡Todo este tiempo intenté que notará lo que sentía con indirectas que parecían no funcionar y ahora me dice que sí lo sabía! Ashido-san me dijo que era algo obvio que le gustaba y por eso me había animado a hacer tales cosas...

Todoroki sonrió divertido.

—Sí, lo sé... Fui yo quien le dijo a Ashido que te dijera eso.

Y otra vez volvió a exclamar confundida ¿todo el tiempo el lo sabía y la había casi obligado a hacer tales cosas?

—Todo... Roki-san ¡es usted muy grosero! Estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo ¡qué malvado! —chilló molesta sintiendo que lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos por toda la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó— Admito que sí me divertía lo que hacías y quería saber hasta dónde llegabas. Pero yo solamente le dije a Ashido que te dijera que me gustabas, no encontraba la manera de decírtelo frente a frente, así que pensé que sí te dejaba el asunto en tus manos sabrías manejarlo mucho mejor que yo. Pero decidiste hacer lo de las indirectas y yo sólo me dejé llevar, perdón.

—Ashido-san lo sabía...

—Sí —Todoroki rascó su nuca ¿ahora qué?— Sobre lo que dijiste... También me gustas, Yaoyorozu.

Momo volvió a sonrojarse mientras sentía que sus latidos incrementaban considerablemente ¿a caso cargaba alguna especie de bomba en su interior?

—Creo... Que deberíamos ser novios —continuó él— Eso sería correcto, tú me gustas, yo te gusto. Deberíamos ser pareja.

Listo, su corazón iba a estallar de tantas emociones. Pero no lo iba a permitir, ella quería salir con él.

—Eso sería correcto —dijo mientras sonreía. Todoroki asintió. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Shouto continuó:

—¿Debemos firmar algún contrato?

—¿uh? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Momo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—He visto que cuando las personas se casan, firman una especie de contrato. Creo que le llaman acta de matrimonio —dijo mientras mantenía sus manos a sus costados— Entonces creo que lo mismo se ha de hacer con el noviazgo.

Momo llevó una mano a su mentón.

—Uhm... Suena lógico —apoyó la idea de él— Podría pedirle al abogado de la familia que nos haga un contrato, también le preguntaré sí se renuevan o algo así.

—Sí —asintió Todoroki— Podemos seguir hablando de esto en los dormitorios.

—Me parece excelente.

—Por cierto... Gracias Yaoyorozu, por esto... —dijo mientras señalaba una especie de lazo invisible que los unía. Ella sonrió.

—De nada Todoroki-san, gracias también a usted.

Y así, ambos regresaron a los dormitorios juntos, para ser recibidos por unas curiosas y animadas Mina y Tooru. Y gracias a sus demás compañeros se dieron cuenta que, para ser novios no necesitaban un contrato. Pero sí condones ¿para qué? Bueno, Tsuyu golpeó a Mineta antes de que terminara de explicar.

**——————————————**

**TodoMomo es una hermosa ship.**

**Change my Mind. **


End file.
